wodoshowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Glee Show: Please Don't Stop The Music/A Night Of Variety
'Please Dont Stop The Music/A Night Of Variety' ''(2011)'' was Wodensborugh's 2nd Glee show. It was performed on Tuesday 22nd November 2011. There has been two arcs in this show due to on set problems. With the addition of the second arc there will be new members/songs. On the night of the show the title was changed to 'A Night Of Variety' since the title song please dont stop the music was cut. The show was a great succsess and closed the 'Old Theater Era' with a bang! Songs: ACT 1 -''' *Eve Of War from Jeff Waynes Musical Version Of The War Of The Worlds danced by everyone. *Make You Feel My Love by Adele covered by Aidan Cutler. *'''MC *Ease On Down The Road (Reprise from Glee Show: Night At The West End.) ''From The Wiz and danced by everyone. *Rhythm Of Life (Reprise from Glee Show: Night At The West End.) From Sweet Charity covered by Adam Cooke and danced by everyone. *'MC''' *Big Yellow Taxi by Counting Crows covered by Mottie Rampana . *Gimmie Some Lovin' by Spencer Davis Group covered by Adam Cooke and danced by everyone. *Someone Like You by Adele covered by Ellie Thompson and Jodie Foster. *Can You Feel It by Micheal Jackson covered by Adam Cooke and danced by everyone. *'MC' *Hero by Mariah Carey and covered by Steph Deeming. *Love Train by The O' Jays covered by Beth Billingham and danced by everyone. ACT 2 -''' *Thriller/Heads Will Roll by Micheal Jackson/Yeah Yeah Yeah's danced by everyone. *'''MC *Cry Me A River by Micheal Buble covered by Josh White. *Blame It On The Boogie by Micheal Jackson covered by Adam Cooke and danced by everyone. *'MC' *When We Colide by Billy Clyro covered by Aidan Cutler. *I Hope I Get It from A Chorus Line danced by everyone. *Say A Little Prayer For You by Dionne Warwick covered by Tynesha Pinnock, Motty Rampana , Sibohan Dunn and Sabrina Crawford. *Think by Aretha Franklin danced by everyone. *'MC' *Songbird by Eva Cassidy covered by Lizzy Price (Guest Singer). *Proud Mary by Tina Turner covered by Sibohan Dunn and danced by everyone. Trivia: *The show was performed on Tuesday 22nd November 2011. *It was Wodensborugh's 2nd Glee show. *This was the last show performed in the usual theater. Shows to come will either be in an entirely new place or (for shows in the future) will be performed in the new theater. *Luke Tandy and Lewis Roden were the MC's of the show. *The show had 19 solos/dances. *Last perfomance in the 'Old Theater'. Christmas Show: Sometime in December 2011[citation needed] the glee club performed a christmas show for primary school students at Old Park Primary School. This is often classified as the club's third show, it's also classified as an extention of A Night Of Variety. Songs include: Santa Baby sung by Motty Rampana, Feed The World danced by everyone, Baby Its Cold Outside sung by Tynesha Pinnock and Aidan Cutler and so much more. Category:Shows Category:Glee Show Songs Category:glee show